Te Perdono
by AliceChann
Summary: Hiccup es un joven adolescente que está de vacaciones por Escocia y sufre de extraños sueños desde la primera noche que llega. ¿Qué podrán significar? Mericcup. AU. Reencarnación.


**Hola muy buenas a todos/as. Espero que disfruten del segundo fic que escribo en mi vida. Esta vez es un one-shot Mericcup en un AU o también llamado Universo Alternativo y será narrado en primera persona por Hiccup (los nombres de los personajes los suelo usar en su versión original).**

 **Que mas decir que los personajes usados en esta historia no me pertenecen, solo el argumento de la pequeña historia.**

* * *

 ** _Te Perdono_**

 _Sangre, numerosas batallas nublaban mi mente cada noche durante los leves sueños que tenía, en todas aquellas batallas aparecían a mi lado numerosos rostros desconocidos de jóvenes con trajes vikingos que montaban en dragones, yo también montaba uno, no lo veía, por mucho que lo intentaba no me dejaba verle el rostro a aquella criatura que me dejaba montarlo, pero podía saber que era un dragón al sentir el viento golpeándome la cara, volábamos por encima de unas aguas cristalinas y peleábamos furiosos por algún motivo contra hombres que se defendían como podían de nuestros ataques en barcos, en el fondo sentía que traicionaba a alguien al hacer esto, pero ver los cuerpos de camaradas míos flotando entre las aguas me quitaba ese pensamiento de culpabilidad. Luego el sitio en donde me encontraba cambiaba y podía ver la orilla de un lago rodeado de bosque en pleno crepúsculo, y allí una persona con capucha esperándome...era una mujer, lo sabía porque debajo de la capa se podía ver claramente su constitución femenina. No sabía quien era, cada vez que me acercaba luego de bajar del cielo, podía ver como esta se desvanecía con el viento dejándome en un pozo oscuro en el alma del cual no podía salir, yo solo gritaba algo y sentía un ardor terrible que me nubló la vista, lo único que logré ver era una rizada cabellera pelirroja antes de que se fuera por completo. **Todo fue por mi culpa, perdóname.**_

Desperté de golpe agitado luego de oír aquella voz.

—Otra vez ese sueño...–murmuré mientras me tapaba el rostro con el dorso de la mano incorporándome de la cama donde estaba durmiendo. Me dirigí al baño para lavarme la cara con un poco de agua, y seguramente os preguntareis ¿desde cuando me ocurre esto? La respuesta es muy sencilla, desde la primera noche que dormí en la habitación de este pequeño hostal que varios amigos y yo habíamos reservado para pasar unas tranquilas vacaciones de Verano en Escocia, yo en realidad vivía en una isla llamada Berk cerca de Noruega, de origen vikingo, de ahí mi nombre tan extraño, Hiccup, al parecer las antiguas tradiciones en nombres no se perdieron con el paso de los años y yo era la prueba de eso.

—¿Otra vez despierto tan temprano Hiccup? —ese era Jack, mi mejor amigo desde la infancia, uno de los pocos que con suerte evitó que le pusieran un nombre extraño. Se apoyó en la puerta del baño que compartíamos ambos en aquella habitación.

—Es este hostal, no lo podrías haber elegido con peor cama para dormir.—Jack soltó una carcajada ante mi comentario.

—No se puede exigir si no hay mas de esto...— hizo un gesto con la mano indicando "dinero" soltando luego un bostezo—me vuelvo a la cama, hasta las diez no abre la exposición antigua llena de esos trajes tan horrendos que se ponían esos celtas...

—Y supongo que será a las diez cuando te despiertes... —murmure irritado.

—Como me conoces...—Jack se dirigió a la cama nuevamente, pero no, yo hoy no me quedaría a esperarlo, saldría aunque fuese solo,necesitaba salir y reflexionar sobre aquellos sueños que me perturbaban...¿Eran sueños o podría significar otra cosa?. Yo no era muy creyente pero hay quienes creían en las reencarnaciones, quizás estos sueños eran recuerdos de algún antiguo yo, aunque esa era una loca idea y me reí de mí mismo..

—Además, los dragones no existen...—murmuré riendo levemente ante mi pensamiento quitándome el pijama que llevaba para empezar a vestirme con la ropa más cómoda que pille que consistía en unos pantalones ocasionales azules, una camiseta negra con el símbolo de mi pueblo de origen desde hace siglos, unos deportes negros y un pañuelo verde para cubrirme el cuello del frescor de la mañana, mi cabello lo dejé tal cual, rebelde sin ningún tipo de cuidado.

Tomando mi cuaderno que siempre me acompañaba, un carboncillo y una pequeña cámara de fotos que me guardé en el bolsillo del pantalón salí del hostal, no se veía a gente ya que apenas eran las 6 de la mañana, no había donde ir a esas horas, todo estaba cerrado pero no perdía nada si paseaba a algún lugar donde poder ver el amanecer en Escocia y sacarle una foto. Fue cuando vi un sendero de escaleras que seguramente llegaba a un mirador o eso ponía una señal que lo indicaba, lo bueno de estas horas es que no habría nadie allí, o eso esperaba. Cuando estaba por llegar solo divisé a una persona a lo lejos que al parecer esperaba ver el amanecer al igual que yo.

Llegando al fin del recorrido me fije en que era una jovencita que parecía tener mas o menos mi edad apoyada en la barandilla mirando al frente. Me apoye al igual que ella en la barandilla, al parecer no se percató de mi presencia allí, además yo no pude evitar mirarla por el color de su cabello tan llamativo, algo en mi interior me decía que la había visto anteriormente...bueno, ahora que lo pensaba era Escocia, había numerosas cabelleras pelirrojas danzando por allí, sin embargo la de ella era de una tonalidad preciosa y podría jurar que cuando el sol le diera sería como el color del fuego, intenso como el sol, rebelde al viento por su rizado. No supe cuanto tiempo estuve mirándola, pero ella al final se percató de mi presencia cuando dobló su rostro en mi dirección y me vio directamente alzando una ceja extrañada, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta del color de sus ojos, hermosos como dos zafiros, inmediatamente aparte la mirada, y ahora mas que antes algo dentro de mí aseguraba conocerla.

Tan sumido estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que ella se había estado acercando de a poco colocándose a mi lado y fue cuando poso su mano en mi hombro derecho que me giré a verla algo sobresaltado de tenerla tan cerca. Ella de inmediato empezó a hablarme en un idioma que yo no conocía, ni había oído nunca.

—Perdona, no he entendido ninguna palabra...—le hablé en inglés, no era muy bueno pero esperaba que me comprendiese.

—Entiendo.—su voz sonó desanimada y quitó la mano de mi hombro, no me di cuenta de ese detalle hasta ese momento, lo que me hizo ruborizarme levemente.

—Es en serio, me disculpo por mi falta de educación...—dije algo avergonzado por la situación en la que me encontraba—solo pensaba que te conocía...por eso...bueno...

—¿Eso crees? —yo simplemente asentí.

—Pues no tienes porque sentirlo.—me dijo ella a lo que yo suspiré aliviado. —porque no te perdono...—eso me hizo abrir los ojos de golpe por su franqueza en aquellas palabras.

—¿Qué?...—no me esperaba ese tipo de respuesta.

—Invítame a un café y quizás te perdone.—dijo de golpe cruzándose de brazos con cierta malicia. Yo no supe mas que responder de forma afirmativa ante su petición mientras la seguía suponiendo que me llevaría a donde quería tomarse el café. Estábamos bajando del mirador pero por otro camino distinto por donde yo vine.

—¿Como te llamas? —me preguntó mientras bajábamos, era una pregunta cordial pero a mi siempre me daba corte decirlo debido al origen de mi nombre.

—Hiccup, ¿y tú? —ella me miro un segundo para luego ver hacia otro lado recibiendo de su parte simple silencio como respuesta, la verdad esperaba algún tipo de comentario o risa por mi nombre, lo que me pareció extraño. Llegamos a la orilla de un lago y yo la mire extrañado al ver donde me había traído.

—Bueno cafeterías no hay abiertas ahora. —dijo ella sentándose mirando al cielo para explicar su cambio de rumbo, pronto saldría el sol, se podían ver las primeras luces anaranjadas. Yo la imité, no sabía el motivo pero con ella me sentía cómodo aunque aún tenía una pequeña duda en mi interior.

—Entonces ¿no me vas a decir tu nombre?— ella parecía estar conteniéndose de decir algo.

—Hiccup...¿de verdad no lo sabes?...—su tono de tristeza me hizo sentir que la hería de alguna forma.

—Lo siento, pero no...es decir...siento que te conozco, pero no sabría decirte si te he visto antes.

—Mérida. —dijo de golpe mirándome a los ojos como intentando buscar algo en ellos, ese gesto me hizo entender que ella sentía algo parecido a mí, pero no estaba seguro, ella nublaba mi mente y esa sensación me era conocida, pero no sabía exactamente que era.

—Es precioso...tu nombre digo...am...—no pude evitar que un leve sonrojo cubriese mis mejillas, ella me sonrió tomando mi mano derecha entre la suya, era extraño, el tacto de su piel era suave y reconocible para mi, luego empezó a tocar mi pelo con total libertad y yo la dejaba hacer sin dejar de apartar mi vista de sus preciosos ojos, no quería que se alejara nunca hasta que se entretuvo con los flecos mas largos de cabello que tenía en mi lado derecho, cuando los soltó llevé mi mano a aquel lugar sintiendo como me había hecho dos pequeñas trenzas. La miré algo confundido cuando vi su rostro cubierto con sus mechones pelirrojos mirando sus manos echas dos puños.

—Perdóname Hiccup...debí avisarte de alguna forma aquella vez...yo...—varias lágrimas cayeron sobre la tela de su ropa, ahí fue cuando supe que lloraba...¿me pedía perdón a mi?...¿porqué?

—Mérida que...

—No por favor...déjame acabar...—alzó su rostro dejándome ver una mirada cristalizada totalmente arrepentida por algo— aunque no entiendas nada déjame hacerlo...si no hubiese ido allí aquella noche tú no...pero estás aquí...y tienes la oportunidad de ser feliz esta vez...agradezco eso...—Mérida se abrazó con fuerza a mi cuello.

—Te amo...te amo Hiccup, siento haber tardado tanto...todo fue por mi culpa perdóname...— un dolor de cabeza se me extendió haciendo que cerrase con fuerza los ojos.

 _Las imágenes de Mérida inundaron toda mi mente como recuerdos reales vividos recientemente, ahora lo recordaba todo, a Toothless, mi mejor amigo, un furia nocturna, recordé como lo conocí y como era, como lo entrené, yo era un vikingo, tenía a mis amigos, mi padre, les enseñé como los dragones no eran peligrosos, les enseñé como entrenarlos y hacerse compañeros y amigos... Recordé como conocí a Mérida en una de mis escapadas de responsabilidad y búsqueda de tierras nuevas, nos hicimos buenos amigos...ella se parecía a mí huyendo de la responsabilidad de su matrimonio concertado al ser una princesa, se parecía a mi y nadie sabía de nuestra amistad. Un día los clanes aliados a DunBroch empezaron una guerra contra nosotros sintiéndose indefensos ante el poder que poseíamos por tener a los dragones de nuestro lado, Mérida cumplió con su deber de princesa y se casó con uno de ellos a pesar de que se enamoró de mi como yo de ella...luego de aquello quisimos evitarnos, pero no pudimos, el corazón domina a la razón y por eso nos veíamos a escondidas a pesar de todo, a pesar de ser recientes enemigos tras su matrimonio con uno de ellos, ella se entregó a mí una y otra vez en numerosas ocasiones, y yo mataba a su gente...guiaba planes de como hacerlo, como líder de la aldea de Berk, tras el fallecimiento de mi padre. Una noche ella no vino donde siempre quedábamos, era la primera vez que pasaba, pero la espere toda la noche y no apareció, estaba por irme volando con Toothless cuando la vi aparecer con su capa cubriéndose el rostro, bajé hacia ella en unos segundos, al menos la vería antes de irme, ya que podría ser la última. En el mismo momento en el que bajé fue cuando sentí algo adentrarse desde mi espalda, una sensación de ardor, caí hacia delante sintiendo como mi cuerpo se nublaba ante la pérdida de sangre viendo al cobarde que lo hizo por la espalda. Toothless fue apresado al intentar ayudarme, algunos celtas aparecieron de la nada para atraparlo._

 _—Dejadle en paz...—murmuré con rabia al ver a mi amigo apresado, miré a Mérida. Cuando se quito la capucha vi que no era ella, sino una impostora que me reía con soberbia ante su engaño. La verdadera apareció segundos después corriendo hacia mi con las manos atadas, mientras corría se deshacía de los nudos con los dientes como podía._

 _—¡Cogedla, se ha escapado y va hacia el enemigo, pero no dañadla!_

 _Lo demás que recuerdo fue que ella me sacó de allí montando a Toothless, ambos volamos pero mi ardor seguía intacto detrás de mi espalda, oía sus súplicas de que aguantara, que ella me salvaría._

 _—Hiccup, por favor resiste...—Mérida bajo de Toothless , yo tenía los ojos cerrados no sabía en donde estábamos, pero sentía el calor de su cuerpo rodeándome con dulzura y un dolor punzante tras sacarme la flecha de la espalda, luego algo presionando la herida._

 _—¡Hiccup! — me giró el rostro con suavidad y fue cuando por fin pude verla con mucha dificultad...que bien, al menos moriría viendo su hermoso rostro aunque odiase que este fuese llorando, las fuerzas se me iban. —todo fue por mi culpa, perdóname por favor._

 _—Shssst...tranquila...— mi voz fue apenas un susurro. Toothless se acercó a nosotros rodeándonos con su cuerpo, notaba como él también sufría por lo que levanté mi brazo derecho con mucha dificultad acariciando su piel oscura, dolía también tener que despedirme de él._

 _—Cuídala amigo mío...—recibí un gruñido que entendí como una afirmación._

 _—No hagas eso, no te despidas...por favor...resiste..._

 _Todo se volvió oscuro de un momento a otro, solo la voz de Mérida y los rugidos de dolor de Toothless me invadieron unos segundos antes de desaparecer, hasta este momento._

La tenía abrazándome ahora mismo, sonreí con fuerza mientras la apartaba con algo de brusquedad y sin ver siquiera como reaccionaba la besé con desesperación como antaño, tomando su rostro entre mis manos, acariciando sus mejillas, apartando aquellas lágrimas innecesarias en este momento. Ella correspondió con la misma intensidad agarrándose a mi cabello, daba aquellos leves tirones a mis trenzas como acostumbraba a hacer hace siglos en el mismo lugar donde nos encontrábamos, era increíble que sus labios después de tanto tiempo siguiesen adaptándose perfectamente a los míos, ella lentamente se dejó caer de espaldas conmigo encima, acaricie su rebelde cabello, mis manos pasearon libres por su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus hombros dejándolos ahí posados. Nos separamos un momento solo para sonreírnos el uno al otro, no había nada más que decir, todo lo decían nuestras miradas, volvíamos a ser nosotros mismos. El sol empezaba a asomarse para darnos la bienvenida a un hermoso amanecer, pero este seria distinto al de otras veces, porque no habría que esconderse, ni siquiera hablar del pasado, solo importaba el futuro que nos acontecía juntos gracias al destino que quiso reunirnos nuevamente.

—Te perdono. — fue lo ultimo que se escuchó antes de que nuestros labios se volviesen a encontrar.

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí llegó mi inspiración, espero que les haya gustado este pequeño homenaje de mi persona hacia esta pareja que particularmente a mi me encanta por el simple hecho de que combinan perfectamente juntos. También decir que el "te perdono" del final lo pueden interpretar como de Hiccup a Mérida o viceversa ya que ambos tienen motivos por los que disculparse del pasado. Los dejo a su criterio. Gracias por haber leído mi historia.**


End file.
